


Yang Xiao-Long - Arrested!

by Person_Who_Exists



Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [14]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Bukkake, Choking, Collars, Creampie, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Fishnets, Gang Rape, Groping, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, High Heels, Impregnation, Leashes, Leg Irons, Love Bites, Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Police, Police Brutality, Police Uniforms, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape, Rape Roleplay, Ring gag, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Spanking, Stocks, Trials, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists
Summary: Mercury is sent to shadow Torchwick at The Club and witnesses Yang's attack on Junior. Sensing an opportunity, he stalls Yang until the police arrive. The officers of the law slap the golden-haired huntress in handcuffs and haul her off to be tried for assault, convicted, and condemned to slavery. And Junior and his patrons are eager for recompense.
Relationships: Junior/Yang Xiao Long, Mercury Black/Yang Xiao Long, Yang Xiao Long/Original Male Character(s)
Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839919
Comments: 19
Kudos: 31





	Yang Xiao-Long - Arrested!

Mercury had better things to do with his time then shadow Torchwick. He could be training, performing maintenance on his legs, or hell, just jacking off. Any of those would be better than coming down to a packed, noisy nightclub artfully named ‘The Club’ and spying on the ginger crime boss, but _nooooo_. Cinder had to be the most paranoid bitch on Remnant. And since her new pet gangster was insistent on recruiting outside help for his opening dust robberies instead of using the offered White Fang, the Fall Maiden hopeful ordered him to keep an eye on the deal. Normally this kind of job would have gone to Emerald, but she was off playing illusion tag with the ice cream loony to make sure they didn’t both get shanked in the back.

So, here the silver-haired, fake huntsman-in-training was, nursing a club soda on the second floor, listening in on Torchwick and The Club’s owner, Hei ‘Junior’ Xiong talk shop at the bar below him. As independent muscle went, it wasn’t a terrible choice on Roman’s part. While Mercury was confident that he could take down the whole lot of Junior’s goons without breaking a sweat, the fact that they were _his_ men had advantages. From the intel that Cinder and Emerald’s sweep of the city had brought in, the portly, suited man was a high-value information broker for everyone who was anyone in the kingdom. Even the cops that weren’t dirty knew it was in their best interests to let his guys off with a warning, lest they accidentally screw over one of their higher-ups more important cases.

No, any crooks who touched him would have the cops come down on them, and the police would protect him because he was too useful. Heck, there were at least half a dozen off-duty detectives and uniforms enjoying themselves at the bar or on the dance floor. As long as he didn’t make a play in any field that was too unpleasant, Junior and his crew were made men. Which made it all the more amusing when, just after Torchwick had finished his business and Mercury had been making to leave himself, someone had made a move on him. A very _gorgeous_ someone.

The blonde girl that marched over to the bar, engaged Junior in conversation, and then freaking _gripped_ his balls! Yang Xiao-Long (he’d overheard her name when she’d told the info man to call her “sir”) was a bombshell in every sense of the word. Confident, brash, and most obviously, beautiful. Her thighs and biceps were muscular, yet full of voluptuous curves, her massive bust bulging against her yellow tube top and brown jacket while her mane of silky blonde hair followed behind her.

Mercury smirked. She was certainly his kind of woman, with the furled-up gauntlets on her wrists suggesting she had some huntress training. Cinder didn’t care much for diversions from her ‘nefarious plans’, but he’d have to see if he could talk the boss lady into letting him frame Ms. Xiao-Long for some crime or another—or she could just punch Junior across the room and start fighting the entire club completely unprovoked. That worked too.

For a few minutes, the silver-haired assassin just sat back and watched the woman work. The civilian crowd, including the off-duty cops, knew better than to stick around once a huntress sent the owner flying, so Yang only had goons to punch through when the crimson strode lights started flashing over dueling instead of dancing. Her form wasn’t half bad either, well-practiced if a bit too reckless for Mercury’s taste. His dad would have smacked him into the ground if he’d ever fought like that, but blondie made quick work of Junior’s henchmen. By the time she made it to a back of black-haired girls in gaudy red and white outfits, she hadn’t even broken a sweat.

At that point, Mercury felt it was time to stake his claim, especially when he caught Junior greasing a huge rocket launcher-bat at the edge of the floor. The silver-haired assassin hoped down from the second floor, his metal legs easily absorbing the impact, and pulled the information broker against the wall.

“Who the hell are you?!” the gangster protested.

“Someone smarter than you,” Mercury rolled his eyes and gestured to the bat. “She’s gone through all your guys like tissue paper, has clearly had some huntress training, and you’re going at her with _that_?”

Junior snarled. “I don’t care how strong she is! No one does this to my club and gets away with it!”

“You’re not listening. She’s clearly had _huntress_ training,” Mercury repeated slowly. Dear old dad was a bastard, but he was the best assassin around for a reason. He’d always taught that sometimes brute force wasn’t the way to win a battle, a lesson his son had applied by poisoning him before their final great faceoff and kept close to his black heart since. “Which means, she’s subject to the Huntress Laws. And the way I saw it, you’re actually one hundred percent the injured party here.”

Junior’s eyes widened, the opportunity sinking in. “The cops may protect me, but if they don’t catch her here, in the act—”

“Make the call,” Mercury ordered. “I can keep her here, no problem.”

“You will?” Junior glared at him. “Why? What do you want in return, kid?”

Mercury jerked a finger back at the busty blonde. “ _Her_. You make sure your friends on the force sell her to you, and you let me have her whenever I want.”

“You don’t want to own her yourself?”

“Want? Sure. But let’s just say I’m tied up in work at the moment. Now, you in or out?”

Junior stared at him for a moment and nodded. “They’ll need a few minutes to get here.”

“I could give you an hour if I had to,” Mercury replied. Though even that wasn’t because he thought blondie could beat him. More he couldn’t keep the fight going for more than an hour before losing his patience and knocking her out.

He released Junior and the information broker rushed back behind his bar, his scroll already out and dialing. Mercury turned around and swaggered onto the dance floor just in time to watch Yang send the twins flying.

“Not bad!” he called. “Not bad at all, blondie!”

Yang whirled on him and narrowed her violet eyes. She might have been reckless, but she was clearly well-trained enough to know that no one strolled onto a battlefield as casual as he did without having an ace up their sleeve.

“Unless you work for Junior, I’d suggest you stay out of my way, Silver Top,” she threatened, though a hint of playfulness snuck in. “You don’t want me to bruise that handsome face of yours.”

Mercury shrugged. “Stronger than you have tried. Besides, you don’t want _me_ to cut that pretty hair of yours.”

Yang scoffed. “I’d like to see you—”

The silver-haired assassin’s leg shot up and the _crack_ of a wind dust round flew through the air, slicing off a tuff from the end of Ms. Xiao-Long’s golden mane. The huntress-in-training’s eyes widen, suddenly burning crimson.

Oh, and her hair was on fire. That was admittedly unexpected.

“YOU BASTARD!!!!!” Yang screamed, charging him without a shred of form or strategy.

Mercury only smirked, dancing around her bombardment of punches and shotgun gauntlet blasts with the ease of a dancer. Compared to his battle with his dad, this girl was a walk in the park. And he didn’t have to beat her.

After all, just above the roar of the flames blazing through the ruined club, he could already hear police sirens in the distance.

* * *

Yang didn’t know how long she’d been swinging at their smirking, silver-haired bastard, but she would do anything to get him to just stand still!

After he shot at her hair, he’d spent the rest of the fight dodging her blows, dancing just out of reach every time Ember Celica got close to smashing his face in. That just made the young huntress-in-training even more furious. This was supposed to be a simple shakedown of an information broker for her mom’s location before Beacon started up and she had studies to take up her search time, not a drag-out brawl! Well, the goons had been intentional, she’d needed to blow off some steam after Junior proved to be useless, and the twin girls were a nice workout, but this silver-haired bastard was infuriating! Why wouldn’t he just stand still and let her hit him!?

And then, he did. After at least ten minutes of non-stop dodging, the guy had suddenly spared a glance over Yang’s shoulder, smirked, and then stood completely still.

Never one to pass up an opportunity, Yang had driven a haymaker into the bastard’s face that sent him rolling to his knees across the dance floor. For some reason, that only made his smirk widen.

The blonde young woman realized why when she was suddenly surrounded by police officers all pointing their pistols at her.

“Freeze!” the lead officer shouted. “Remove your weapons and put your hands on your head! Now!”

“What?!” Yang gasped. “No, you don’t understand—”

“That’s her, officers!” Junior yelled, suddenly charging from behind the bar and helping the silver-haired guy to his feet. “She attacked me, my employees, and this upstanding young man without provocation! And she wrecked my club!”

“We know, Junior,” the policeman replied, his eyes scanning Yang from head to toe. “Our guys who were here for a drink met us outside and already confirmed your story. Even then, she fits your description of ‘flaming, blonde, rage bimbo’ perfectly.”

“You called me a what?!” Yang roared, her crimson eyes glaring at the information broker.

She stomped towards him, but the police didn’t let her get anywhere, closing ranks in front of the gangster.

“Yang Xiao-Long, you are under arrest for assault, attempted murder, and destruction of property!” The lead officer shouted. “Remove your weapons and put your hands on your head! Now!”

“You don’t understand! This guy’s a mobster—”

“Disarm and put your hands on your head, or you will be charged with resisting arrest and obstruction of justice!”

Yang scowled, but she forced her eyes to fade back to violet. She recognized how bad her situation was. These cops were obviously on Junior’s payroll, and they knew her name and face. If she kicked their asses, they’d just spread a warrant for her around that would only look more real since she’d beaten them up. For now, she had to play this safe, call dad and Uncle Qrow at the police station, and get the truth out.

The blonde huntress furled Ember Celica back into its standby mode and slowly removed each gauntlet, the yellow metal clunking to the broken dance floor. From there, she raised her arms in the air and curled her hands behind her head.

Two uniformed officers rushed forward and took hold of her forearms. The policemen yanked them down to the small of her back and locked her wrists in handcuffs.

A crackle hummed in Yang’s ears. Her aura was gone. Her new restraints must have had gravity dust in them.

“Through your crimes, you have forfeited all rights due a free woman. Henceforth, you shall be the property of the Vale Police Department until a court of law passes your proper sentence. Do you understand your situation, criminal?” The lead officer rattled off, already approaching with a very unfriendly bit of restraining gear.

“Hey! What’s that for?” the blonde bombshell demanded, fearfully eyeing the bright yellow ballgag being marched towards her face. The young woman thrashed about, forcing the officers behind her to tighten their grip on her handcuffed arms. “Let me go! Keep that thing away from me— _aaaahhhhh_!!!”

One of the policemen reached up and grabbed hold of her lustrous golden hair, snagging her prized mane and tugging it back. Yang yelped as pain burst up in her scalp, her most treasured feature used against her.

Her captors capitalized on her broken focus, marching her across the club, bending her over the bar counter, and squishing her bountiful breasts into the smooth metal surface. The blonde huntress struggled and stomped as hard as she could, but she couldn’t break the policemen’s iron hold. The lead officer once again stalked towards her with the golden ballgag.

“Stop!” Yang barked. “Don’t bring that thing any— _clmmmm!!!_ ”

Her threats were silenced when the officer finally reached over and rammed the yellow rubber ball in her mouth, her lips forced to suckle on the smooth sphere. That alone would have been enough to infuriate her, but the policeman stoked her rage even further by flipping up her brown skirt and _spanking_ her buoyant ass cheeks. Yang yelped at the humiliating smack, her squeals only increasing as the man who’d arrested her rained down a relentless round of slaps against her jiggling flesh.

“You! Stupid! _Whore_!” the policeman yelled. “You’re not the first bitch with a fancy weapon we’ve had to discipline. You think you’re a big bad huntress, but you’re just a disobedient little schoolgirl, a naughty criminal slut who needs to be put in her place! No one is above the law!”

He finished off his rant with one final spank, breathing in Yang’s pained, muffled scream as her now red butt cheeks calmed from her punishment.

The officer turned away in a huff. “Making me defend _Junior_. Crazy bitch. Take her back to the station, book her tasty ass, and chuck her in a holding cell. I’ll stay behind to take statements from ‘Mr. Xiong’ and… who are you?”

“Who? Me?” the silver-haired guy replied, smirking at Yang the entire time. “Name’s Mercury. Mercury Black.”

Yang glared at the bastard, blinking away the tears that had pricked up from her spanking. The golden-haired huntress-in-training was hefted up from the bar counter and marched out of The Club, the police officers restraining her handcuffed wrists tightening their grip as they entered the black streets of nighttime Vale.

Which was where Yang’s eyes widened with terror, a familiar red-hooded figure waiting by her motorcycle Bumblebee.

“Yang?” her little sister Ruby gasped. She burst in front of the uniformed officers, her face aghast, her hands twitching towards the sniper-scythe stored at the back of her belt. “Hey! What are you doing with my sister? Let her go!”

The blonde huntress quaked with terror. Now that Ruby had identified herself as Yang’s sister, there was no way Junior’s dirty cops were going to let her getaway. They’d slap her in handcuffs on some trumped-up charge and her baby sister would be sentenced to a lifetime of slavery—

“Kid, stand back,” one of the officers ordered. “You don’t want to get yourself involved in this mess.”

“That’s my sister!”

“Sister? But you two look nothing… nevermind,” the other policeman said. “Look, ma’am. Your sister has committed some very serious crimes. We have security footage and multiple witnesses, including other officers. It’s our duty to take her into custody.”

Ruby’s fingers slipped away from Crescent Rose, her silver eyes staring fearfully at her sister as if they might shatter. “Crimes? Yang? But… but she’s not a bad person!”

“That may be, kid. But she still broke the law. That makes her a criminal. Now, please, step out of the way.”

Ruby hesitated, her glistening, terrified eyes a more scathing reproach than a thousand of dad’s lectures. Perhaps realizing that there was nothing she could do, perhaps giving in to her longtime admiration for law enforcement, the red hooded girl pulled away, walking back to guard Bumblebee.

Yang flushed a sigh of relief into her ballgag, even as the uniformed officers hauled her off the street and shoved her into the back seat of a police cruiser. Even as she was relieved Ruby was safe though, the fact that her captors had not attacked, not even insulted her, but patiently explained the situation, led the golden-haired girl to a frightening conclusion.

The cops weren’t dirty. Or at least they weren’t on Junior’s payroll. The one inside had insulted him, and while he’d certainly battered Yang as well, nothing he’d done was outside the law when it came to arrested huntresses. They’d slapped her in handcuffs, not for some criminal enterprise, but because they thought her a criminal.

Was she? Yang knew she sometimes let her temper get away from her, but Junior had made the first move against her… hadn’t he? Or had she just thought he did, in her own mind where she was always the hero, always the victim? The badass, protective older sister, the poor girl who’d lost one mother and been abandoned by the other… Was that girl a criminal now?

As the police officers latched leg irons around her designer brown combat boots and slammed the door behind her, driving her off to jail for processing… she supposed she’d find out soon enough.

* * *

Yes. The answer was yes.

“Yang Xiao-Long! The people of Vale have found you _guilty_ on all charges!”

The blonde woman shuddered within her skintight orange prison jumpsuit, cowed by the jury’s verdict without the need of the audience’s uproarious cheer.

The trial had been far more one-sided than she would have liked. Junior had recounted the events of the night in a manner Yang herself couldn’t contradict. He’d asked her if she was too young to drink, she’d grabbed him by the balls and demanded information on her mother, his goons had pointed guns at her to defend their boss, she’d let him go and he’d ordered her out of his club. Then she’d told him she’d give him a kiss, he’d closed his eyes to accept… and she’d punched him across the room. Security footage of the event, footage that matched the huntress-in-training’s own memory, backed up the gangster’s story. The jury was swiftly convinced that the blonde girl was a hotheaded bitch who’d attacked a man without provocation, beaten up his employees, wrecked his place of business, and nearly got dozens of civilians hurt in the crossfire. It was no wonder they’d found her guilty.

Yang couldn’t even blame them. She had no idea what had been running through her head that night. Junior may have been an underworld broker, but that didn’t mean she could just assault him when she didn’t know if he’d committed a crime. She was the bad guy in this situation. And that would land her in chains for the rest of her life.

The judge banged his gavel for silence, his thin eyes staring down at the former huntress-in-training without pity. “Ms. Xiao-Long, though you have not yet begun your attendance of Beacon Academy, your acceptance into the institution confirms that you are too dangerous not to be subject to the Huntress Laws. As such, as punishment for your crimes, I sentence you to a lifetime of slavery. The arresting officer has accepted the right of first claim and optioned to have you sold on the kingdom’s market. Take her away!”

The bailiffs came up behind Yang and wrenched her arms behind her back, a sharp _click_ locking them in handcuffs. They bent her over the defendant’s desk, her enormous tits barely contained by her inmate’s uniform. The officers slipped a smooth leather slave collar around her throat and clasped it shut around her neck, sealing her aura and her fate forever. From there, she was whirled around and marched down the courtroom center aisle as a convicted criminal. The entire crowd booed her as she was taken away.

Well, not the _entire_ crowd. Three people didn’t. But they hurt worst of all.

Ruby, her dad, and Uncle Qrow stood above their pews, their eyes deliberately kept from looking at her. They’d come to support her every day of her trial, Qrow even calling in a favor from Headmaster Ozpin to get her a great lawyer, even if he was one who couldn’t do anything before the mountain of evidence against her and the unbending ruthlessness of the Huntress Laws. Throughout everything, even when it became clear that she really had committed the crimes she’d been accused of, they’d never abandoned her.

But now, they had no choice. She was a slave now, property, no different from a chair. All her previous biological or adoptive ties were, in the eyes of the law, void. A chair did not have a father, an uncle, or a sister, so neither could she. They couldn’t even speak to her without the explicit permission of her owner.

She knew it wasn’t their choice. She didn’t blame them for it. She blamed herself. She was the hotheaded idiot who’d broken the law. She was the one who had been sentenced for her crimes.

She was the one who’d been left without a family. Raven had abandoned her. Summer had died. And now she’d finished the job herself. Ironic.

Tears poured down Yang’s face as the lonely convict was hauled away to prison.

* * *

“Come one! Come all! Come enjoy the main attraction of The Club’s grand reopening!”

“The criminal slut who busted the place up is back! But this time, she’s paying her debt to society!”

“Punish her for ruining your good time! Don’t be shy! It’s no- _holes_ -barred for the blonde bimbo! Make her wish she was back behind bars!”

Yang wished the Malachite twins would just _shut up_. She was pretty sure the entire club was already in line to fuck her, so did they really need to keep up their annoying circus advertisement?

After her conviction and being put up for auction, it really didn’t come as much of a surprise for the golden-haired convict when she’d been purchased by Junior, the gangster intent on making sure he made back all the money her stunt had cost him. She’d been whored out for private sessions during the months needed to rebuild The Club, been raped by most of the cops who actually were on the broker’s payroll, but for the grand reopening, her owner had decided on doing something special.

Yang’s voluptuous body was stripped naked save for her slave collar and a pair of yellow five-inch high heels. From there, the former huntress-in-training was gagged with a steel ring gag, bent over and locked into a set of pillory stocks built atop The Club’s main stage, three spotlights shining down on her and making sweat drip across her pale flesh. Junior proclaimed that time with his prized whore could be bought for the day, with a special discount going to those who’d been chased off the dance floor the night of her arrest, and a _super_ special discount going to any of his goons who’d tried fighting her.

The line stretched all the way to the entrance.

Three people were on her at a time, in this case three of the suited thugs she’d sent flying before. The first one had run his fingers through her still silky golden hair (Junior made sure his mares were well-groomed), and wrapped her mane up in his fist, his other hand holding on to the side of her skull. His fat dick sawed into her mouth, her moist tongue lathering sloppy kisses across his rod as her nose rammed into the man’s balls, her violet eyes scrunched closed so that they weren’t shoved into the goon’s hairy flesh.

The second man had taken up the coveted position behind her, his sunglasses glinting in the spotlight as he plunged his cock into her asshole, plowing through her tight sphincter without a care in the world. His palms had a secure grip on her curvaceous hips, allowing him to hammer her as hard as he wanted, continuously smacking her shoulders against the stiff wooden board of the pillory. Yang grunted at the pain, both that in her shoulders and that caused by a phallus grinding through her puckered asshole, but those groans were choked by the dick in her mouth, only providing further stimulation for that bastard.

The final guy was camped out beneath her, crouching under glistening stomach so he could pilfer her bouncing rack. One of the goon’s hands was wrapped around her right breast, his fingers squishing and groping her supple yet massive melon. The other half of her bust occupied even more of his attention, the thug engulfing her pert, pink nipple between his lips and sucking on it. For a brief couple seconds, he even pushed further in and bit her teat, his teeth pressing hard into the former huntress’s pale, creamy flesh.

That moment was one of the few that actually provided Yang with some honest to goodness pleasure that day. It was horrible, but even with all those people fucking her one after the other, pouring their cum into every one of her holes, she just couldn’t build up enough stimulation to even approach an orgasm. These people were trying their best to punish her for her crimes, but none of them could go long enough without finishing and having to take a short break to get the next person in place.

Perhaps that was her own fault for being spoiled. After all, Junior may have been her owner, but she only had one true master.

The goons in her ass and mouth pulled out, each of them giving their cocks a few final strokes. The one at her butt moved fastest, his dick squirting splotches of warm jizz all over her back. The other thug instead moved his hand from her hair to the leash of her collar, tugging it upwards and depriving her of breath. Yang’s violet eyes shot up as she gasped for air, just in time to see the sunglasses-wearing jerk growl at her.

“Open your eyes, bitch!” he barked. “You gave me a black eye last time. You’re at least gonna watch while you get a mark on your face!”

He stroked himself to completion and unleashed his payload. White, sticky semen splashed across Yang’s face, drenching her forehead, nose, and chin in a dribbling stream of cum. She was too busy choking to give him much satisfaction though, enough that he kept up the pressure on her throat until one of the Malachite shoved him off for damaging the boss’s property.

The line continued after that. Hundreds of people must have raped Yang that day, dosed each of her holes in cum until the sky turned black, the shattered moon shining down on the kingdom. At last, the people left to take care of their own lives and Junior’s men started cleaning up the club. The gangster himself finally took a turn with his criminal slut, pounding her pussy until his load soaked her folds, before releasing her from the pillory and marching her to the basement.

He forced her to kneel down and shoved her in her cage, the thin metal bars rattling as she crouched beneath the short ceiling. It was a container made for a large dog rather than a person, stored in a cold and dark basement, but he didn’t need to store her in anything better. She was his property. If she wasn’t in his possession or sold to someone else, she legally had to be in prison.

Junior smiled down on her. “Well, blondie, I’d say you’ve made me a pretty lien more than you cost me all those months ago. I’m actually kind of glad you stormed in here like you did, ‘sir’. You make a prettier slave than you ever would have huntress—huh?”

Her owner frowned as his scroll went off. The information broker raised it to his ear. “Yeah, it’s me. Surprised I didn’t see you today. You still want your next session or… what?! You expect me to just give her to you… yes, I know we agreed, but you said your work would… I see. Well, who am I to refuse the soon-to-be Hero of Vale?... Yeah. I’ll have the paperwork done by tomorrow. Then she’s yours. Right. See ya.”

Junior put down his scroll and scowled. The information broker stomped away up to his office.

Yang knew it was naughty of a slave to be happy at her owner’s distress, but Junior was an ass, so she didn’t care. She just grinned excitedly. Because there was only one person who’d demand her from the gangster and could succeed. And while his personality wasn’t much better, the pleasure he could provide her certainly was.

Master was coming to get her.

* * *

“I always knew you were dirty, Officer Xiao-Long.”

“No! No, Detective Black, please! I’m being framed! You have to believe me-- _oh_!”

“The drugs were found in _your_ apartment, Ms. Xiao-Long! That’s as good a confession as anything, you criminal slut!”

Yang let out a throaty moan, her eyes rolling back in her head as pure ecstasy pulsed through her mind. Her master’s fat, juicy cock pillaged her sopping wet pussy, her folds flooding with juices as the stud’s thick, bulbous tip tore through her cervix.

Mercury Black, the silver-haired hunk who’d easily fended her off the night of her arrest and kept her busy long enough for the police to arrive, smirked, keeping a tight grip on her handcuffed wrists and her jiggling butt as he bent her over his luxury bed.

Apparently, her master had grown to enjoy fucking her so much that he’d decided his arrangement with Junior was simply no longer sufficient for him. Since the big thing stopping him was his work, he’d turned over his coworkers, a Cinder Fall and Emerald Sustrai, to Headmaster Ozpin in exchange for a ludicrous bounty that included amnesty, a full huntsman license, a truckload of lien, and public acknowledgment as the man who’d brought the recent White Fang dust robbery spree to an end. A combination of the latter two had enabled him to buy/bully her from Junior, taking her out of her filthy cage in The Club’s basement and into master’s luxury apartment to be his personal cocksleeve.

Yang wasn’t delusional enough to believe that Mercury was any better a person than Junior, but he was a far superior lover to the broker or any of his customers. His mechanical legs provided him with a near unbeatable advantage in stamina and ferocity, pistoning in and out of the Blonde convict for _hours_ without tiring. He’d ruined her for even the most brutal gangbangs, her cunt only growing wet from the longest and most rapid poundings. And if she was trapped as a breeding slave for the rest of her life, she might as well be stuck with the best sex she could get.

Her master had a thing for roleplay, always one of the dozens of comics or tv shows he took the time to watch now that he wasn’t busy being roped into plotting the kingdom’s doom. Today’s session was based on some cop show or another, with Mercury taking the role of a star detective who was secretly on the take for the mob. However, the only one who suspected him was Yang’s character, an honest, upstanding, _beautiful_ policewoman with a hunger for justice and a weakness for sex. And the plot had seen ‘Detective Black’ frame ‘Officer Xiao-Long’ as dirty, slapping her in handcuffs, ruining her reputation, and dragging her to court where she’d been convicted for corruption, accepting bribes, and possession of a controlled substance. Thanks to her brief time at a huntsman academy before she’d proved unable to cut it and left to serve the kingdom as a police officer, the judge had sentenced her to life in slavery, where her arresting officer had gladly taken custody of her for a late-night fucking in their precinct’s interrogation room.

They didn’t actually _have_ an interrogation room, so they were using Mercury’s bed and their imaginations.

Yang was dressed in a policewoman’s uniform one size too small for her with the top four buttons undone, her bulging naked bust pouring out of the jacket while her hands were cuffed behind her back. Her slave collar was still locked around her neck and a short black miniskirt was flipped up to allow easy access to her butt, which jiggled red with each barrage of her master’s pelvis against her fat derriere. Her long, muscled thighs and legs were clothed in fishnet stockings, magnifying the aura that she was caught, trapped with no way out, as her character’s arresting officer railed her like the convicted criminal she’d so desperately protested she wasn’t, only for the court to throw her behind bars anyway.

Her only solace was that, piece of shit or not, ‘Detective Black’ shared his actor’s talent as a lover. Mercury never kept to a predictable rhythm for his thrusts, constantly increasing the pace as his cock impaled every inch of his slave’s pussy, seemingly picking out the most sensitive areas for any given moment. Though, the former huntress-in-training’s favorite was when he went straight down and drove his rock-hard prick straight into her womb.

Yang was not her character. She was on a sex high like no other at the moment, panting like a dog while her tongue flopped out of her mouth, but that didn’t mean her intelligence had suddenly abandoned her. She had to stay sharp to play her part to her master’s satisfaction, especially if she was to have any chance of getting him to grant the request she was planning to ask afterward.

But for now, she basked in the pleasure battering her nerves. Sweat coated her creamy skin as her breasts bounced in and out of her policewoman’s uniform. Her stomach was pressed into the fluffy sheets, constantly pushed into its soft depths. And all the while, she channeled that euphoria into her performance.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you, Officer Xiao-Long?” Mercury taunted, bringing his palm down to spank her fishnet-clad butt cheeks. “You’ve just been waiting for someone to catch you and chuck you in prison, haven’t you?”

“Yes, Detective Black! Ye _—eh—_ s!” Yang screamed, yelping as she was spanked. “I’ve been waiting for an upstanding officer of the law like yourself to find out my secret and show the world what a slut this convicted criminal is!”

“You saucy minx!” Mercury smirked. “Guess I better help you pay your debt to society!”

“Yes, master!” Yang roared, her own desire augmenting her delivery. “Please, impregnate me! Fuck a baby into this filthy whore! Knock me up so everyone will know Officer Xiao-Long is paying for her crimes as a dirty cop by being a dirty breeding slave!”

Mercury cackled and did just that. He gripped Yang’s handcuffed wrists hard and yanked her back, bending the former huntress-in-training up towards the ceiling. At the same time, he made one final plunge into her drenched pussy, hilting his titanic cock all the way to his balls and pinning it inside her womb.

An orgasm ripped through Yang, utter euphoria drowning the blonde convict as she squealed like a bitch in heat. Which she pretty much was. A gushing torrent of cum burst across her folds and out her glistening cunt lips, drenching her master’s dick and launching a trickle of clear jizz down her fishnet stocking covered legs. Her pussy contracted and clenched down on Mercury’s stiff rod, finally extracting its bounty for herself.

Her master cock erupted with semen, his hot virile cream tearing past her cervix and swamping her womb, instantly fertilizing any egg it could reach. The deluge didn’t stop there though, the river of molten cum building higher and higher, its thick essence stuffing Yang’s pussy all the way up to her entrance. By the time Mercury finally pulled out and the blonde criminal slut rolled onto her back, completely out of breath, a sticky, pure white creampie was rammed up her cunt.

“Thank you, master,” she panted out of character, her massive breasts pushing her policewoman’s uniform up and down as she scrambled for breath. “Thank you for blessing this convicted whore with your thick, juicy cock.”

“No problem, slave,” Mercury replied, casually zipping up his dick, not even winded. Yang had nearly forgotten how useful aura was for keeping up stamina. “That was good work for you. I might have actually knocked you up that time.”

Yang’s face paled. She forced herself to reclaim her breath and steeled her nerves. If she was going to make her request, now was the time.

The former huntress-in-training fell to her knees before the silver-haired punk, her head pressed to the floor in total supplication. “Master, I must beseech you!”

Mercury cocked an eyebrow. “A formal request? This ought to be good. Skip the flowery language though, blondie. There aren’t any cops in here to make you do it and I want to actually understand what you’re asking for when I turn you down.”

Yang gritted her teeth but didn’t raise her head and show her rage. She had to control herself. It was her anger and carelessness that had condemned her in the first place, cost her the family that loved her. She couldn’t let that happen now.

“Master, we both know I’m pregnant,” she bluntly stated as requested. “Even if I haven’t been knocked up by any of our previous sessions, this one is sure to have done it.”

“Yeah, I should probably get some birth control for you if we’re going to keep doing this,” Mercury snarked. “Get to the request.”

“Please let me keep the baby!”

“… what?”

Yang gulped. “Please let me be a mother to your child.”

That was the keyword. _Your_ child. Not her child, even though she’d be giving birth to it. She was a slave, property. Not a person. She’d at most be known to the child as its father’s pet, not its mother.

And Yang desperately wanted to be a mother. She’d never see her sister, her father, or her uncle again. She wanted a family again. Even if it was to an asshole of a man like her master, she was willing to do whatever it took to have a child who might, one day, call her _mama_.

She was proud. Even enslaved because of her own mistakes, Yang was a proud woman. But she would beg for this blessing if she had to, even very well knowing her master would laugh and spit her wish back in her face.

But… he didn’t.

Yang had expected Mercury to laugh, maybe kick her onto the floor and then demand a blow job for fun. That’s definitely what Junior would have done at the very least. Instead, he was silent for a solid few moments. And then…

“I’ll… I’ll think about it,” the silver-haired man promised, a smirk not present on his face for once, replaced by a pensive frown and a furrowed brow. “Get up and get ready to sleep.”

Yang raised an eyebrow but rose to her feet without protest. This had gone far better than she’d guessed it would have, and she didn’t want to risk that. She gave her master a low bow, making sure to give him a tasteful look at her buoyant bust within her policewoman jacket for good measure.

She shuffled past her master and made for her quarters, small, but an actual room with a cot instead of a cage.

“Yang!” Mercury suddenly called out, freezing the golden-haired former huntress in her tracks. “Get changed and come back. You’ll be sleeping with me tonight.”

The blonde woman’s eyes widened, tears pricking in her violet gaze. “Yes, master. I’ll be right back.”

She hurried off to her room, ready to strip down. Her master only called her to his bed when he was in a particularly good mood. She didn’t know what this said about his decision on their child, but she didn’t believe he was thinking of rejecting her request. For whatever reason. As much of a jerk as she knew Mercury to be, she didn’t really know much about him.

Whatever. She hadn’t gotten many wins since she was convicted. She’d take this one. And if her master got antsy during the night, she’d rock his world to keep it.

Her mothers had either abandoned her or died and left her alone. She would not let the law make her do the same to her baby.

* * *

His mother had been a whore.

It wasn’t something Mercury bore with any shame. He didn’t have many memories of the woman. She’d just been an enslaved huntress Marcus Black had stolen from one of his targets and raped until she popped out a kid, then kept around as a housekeeper and sex toy until disease had finally taken her.

Mercury didn’t think about her often. But when Yang had begged him to let her be a mother to their child, he couldn’t help but recall a scant few blurry images of a kind-faced woman in nothing but a slave collar, singing him a soft lullaby about wings or something.

Now, laying in his luxury bed, enjoying the spoils of his betrayal of Cinder, his hands groping his slave’s soft breasts as she slept, those memories refused to fade.

He stared all over Yang, from her glittering golden hair to her naked, creamy thighs. She was beautiful, a fiery mare that he’d brought to heel. That’s why he’d help Junior arrest her in the first place. And now he’d pumped a baby into her, or at least he undoubtedly would in time. He certainly wasn’t going to stop fucking her.

He had some idea of why she was so desperate to be a mother. He knew from her criminal record that her mother was the infamous Raven Branwen, who’d abandoned her as a baby. Hotheaded Yang didn’t want to be her mother.

Mercury made no claims to be a hero. He’d sold out Cinder and Emerald for purely selfish reasons, tired of his terrorist work getting in the way of fucking Yang more often. But, there was one thing he had in common with his slave.

He didn’t want to be his father.

His fingers brushed over Yang’s stomach, her womb, pulling the blonde woman close to spoon her. They’d have their baby. He’d be its dad, a good dad. And, when there was no one else watching, she could be its mother.

It was the best a bastard like him could do for a criminal slut like her.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request from TheAmazingDud. I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> If you'd like to see any RWBY girl arrested and fucked, let me know. I plan to cycle through the cast eventually, but if you want to see certain girls taken certain ways, I'll move them up the list. Though, fair warning, as of this story's publication, I currently have fifteen requests in line to complete first. But if you have anyone in mind, it never hurts to get your pick's spot in the queue reserved!
> 
> The current list is:  
> \- Glynda  
> \- Summer  
> \- Sequel to Coco & Velvet with Arslan, and Reese  
> \- Carmine  
> \- Blake (this may be made as a second chapter in my Kali story, still making a final decision on that)  
> \- Harriet and Elm  
> \- Fiona  
> \- Blake and Jaune roleplay  
> \- Willow  
> \- Weiss  
> \- A Saphron and Terra Alternate ending (I will not be taking any for my other stories! This is a special case.)  
> \- Lisa Lavender  
> \- May Zedong  
> \- Athena Nikos (Pyrrha's Mom)  
> \- Penny


End file.
